As You Turn Away
by Barefoot Beach Bum
Summary: With death comes honesty. Pepper learns this the hard way. "I've got nothing left inside of my chest. But it's all alright. Because I know it's in the right hands. Don't let anybody get the arc, Pep. It's my heart. Kind of ironic, yeah? Sixteen years ago you gave me that arc stand. Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart. It's always been yours. You didn't need proof." Character death!
1. Chapter 1

Yeppppp...I was up at two in the morning...started writing this because I couldn't sleep...so yeah. XDD

I'm sorry about not updating Carry On. Cap' Jack (thats not his/her name. I just call him/her that) hasn't contacted me in _forever_. So Jack, if you're reading this, pm me please. :)

You might need tissues for this...maybe.

Two things:

_**1) Important. When the text is like "**__**this **__**" (i.e.**__** text that is bold and **_**_italicized_**_** but not underlined)**__** its a like a voice-over for the letter Tony wrote to is extremely important because I don't want you to be confused.**_

2) I'm sorry for errors. I'm too lazy to edit it. :)

Disclaimer: I am not Stan Lee. If I was, I would be on the set of Iron Man 3. Not here.

* * *

His throat constricted as he saw her. Her white bridal gown overwhelmed Tony, and he pushed forward a forced smile; his mask he often wore slipping into place.

"Thank you for doing this," Pepper said, her eyes sparkling in the fairy lights. Tony shrugged.

"What are friends for?" He wanted to tear his eyes away from her and just _run_. Knowing that these actions would disappoint his red-headed assistant, his feet stayed glued. They stood in silence before the infamous bridal march started to play. Tony smiled at Pepper.

"Ready?"

"No," she scoffed. "But when will I ever be?"

_'When you married me,'_ Tony thought. Externally, he shook his head. Pepper smiled and Tony offered his arm. She looped her arm through his and they started the slow progression to the alter.

When one made his friend his best man and asked him to walk his fiancé down the aisle, usually the friend would be honored. In Tony's case, it ate away at him. _He_ could've had this. Instead, he drowned himself in a never ending river of scotch and bourbon, too busy drunk and ignorant to his assistant's feelings. He only sobered to give Pepper want she wanted.

_'Because she deserves it,'_ he thought.

When the pair reached the alter, Tony came extracted Pepper's hand and gave it to Hogan. She was no longer his. This made nausea overwhelming, and Tony had to blink and swallow back the bile. He quietly slipped into his position behind Hogan, reminding himself of _her ring_ in his pocket. Cold, hard, physical evidence that she was most definitely not his anymore.

The ceremony went on, and Tony behaved. He didn't say any sexual remarks or anything out-of-line, as he was empty inside. His facade was slowly ebbing away, the couple's joy made his arc dim considerably. He hid his thoughts and emotions well, as he wanted to get the hell out of her as soon as possible. Maybe he would lie and tell her a story of how SHEILD was in need of him. No doubt Natashalie would be suspicious, as she was the Maid of Honor. But he couldn't take it anymore. The golden river of alcohol called to him back in his mansion.

* * *

The reception was hell for Tony. He had poured faux congratulations into his speech, his heart aching. He was tortured by the first dance, watching the dance like a stranger.

_'She deserves this,'_ he thought. He glanced at the happy couple spinning slowly on the dance floor one last time before slipping out. Unfortunately, he had taken the wrong exit. This door had lead him to a balcony, much like the one one Pepper and him had their almost-kiss. His heart tightened again as he placed his elbows on the railing. He loosened his tie and closed his eyes.

"Thought I wouldn't see you out here," came a feminine call behind him. Tony let out a dry laugh and looked down at the street below. The brunette shook his head.

"No, but I do have to go though. Duty calls," he replied to the bride, refering to his second job. He swallowed. Why did she have to come here?

"Oh," disappointment was weaved into her reply. Tony open his eyes and stood straighter. Turning, he faced his fears. Her blue eyes looked up into his. Tony took step back from her. This earned an arched eyebrow.

"What," he asked. "You're a married woman now." A tight smile, then a well-placed wink. Her laugh danced into his ear. They stood in companionable silence for a while.

"...Thank you, Tony. For doing this."

Again, he shrugged.

"You deserve it." Once he had said this, he moved and pressed a kiss to her forehead; lingering more than he should have. "...Pepper?"

She hummed her response.

"...I...I hope you...just..." Tony shook his head and left. Left the building, left the town, left Pepper.

* * *

"Honey! I'm home," he yelled, clapping his hands together.

"Hello, sir."

"Nice to see you too, JARVIS."

The AI was silent.

"JARVIS? Where is my special liquor?"

"In the vault behind your suits, sir."

"Get it out."

"Yes, sir."

Tony jogged down the steps, and entered his code absentmindedly. He stripped himself of his suit jacket and left it on the floor. The vault had already opened. He reached in and grabbed his father's old bottle of scotch. He smiled fondly as he tore through the wrapping. He took a long draw from it and he sat down at his desk.

**_Dear Virginia Hogan,_**

He pulled put a piece of paper and his calligraphy pen. He wiped away the years of dust that had collected on the pen. He collected his thoughts and began writing.

**_With death comes honesty. I am in love with a married woman. It's my fault though. I didn't know what I had._**

He stood slowly, his finger tracing his arc.

"JARVIS, destroy the suits. And file Alpha 4 Delta 6. We don't want that getting into the wrong hands."

"...Yes, sir." The AI seemed to sense what his owner was doing. Tony watched as a protective glass slid in place in front of him. One by one, the suits exploded.

**_I've got nothing left inside of my chest. But it's all alright. Because I know it's in the right hands. Don't let anybody get the arc, Pep. It's my heart. Kind of ironic, yeah? Sixteen years ago you gave me that arc stand. _****Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart****_. It's always been yours. You didn't need proof._**

Tony turned away from the inferno behind him. He picked up the scotch again and drank a large portion. He felt his way along the drawer of his desk, finding the third drawer. He dumped the contents out on to his desk and started digging for the box. A black box was unearthed, and Tony cradled it in his hands. Slowly, he flipped open the box.

**_I can see why Happy fell for you. If I did, why couldn't he? You just picked the better one. The one who could give you a white picket fenced house with two and a half kids._**

It was his mother's ring. Elegant and _so _much like Pepper it hurt to look at it. He reached around his neck and took off the small golden chain. He looped the chain through the petite hole of the ring. As he placed it around his neck, the ring fell against his chest, the diamond kissing the metal of his arc.

**_I don't want to go. Honestly, I don't. But I can't live with myself anymore, Pepper. I wasn't lying when I said I didn't have anybody but you._**

He slowly stood up and walked over to the Hot Rod, running his hand over the fine, red leather. He slowly opened the door and slid in. He closed his eyes and lifted his hand to his arc. He inhaled, savoring the sweet smell of his workshop.

"I love you, Pepper."

With this, he slowly removed his arc from its place. He slouched against the seat and greeted Death like a long lost friend.

**_There's not much left to say, Pepper. Sure as hell there isn't anything left to break. My heart has long been shattered_****.**

It was the next day before Virginia Hogan stepped foot into his garage.

"Tony, I'm about to leave for my honeymoon...Tony?" She walked further into the garage, noticing Tony's slouched form. She grabbed his shoulder and shook him. She took a step to face him.

"Tony, stop th-Tony!" She saw the gaping hole in his chest, his arc in hand. She grabbed his hand, it was cold.

"Tony!" She sobbed. "JARVIS, what's Tony's vitals?!"

"My apologizes, Mrs. Hogan. Mr. Stark is deceased."

**_I'm sorry, Pepper._**  
**_Signed,_**  
**_Anthony Edward Stark._**

* * *

Okay...I might do a second chapter, but it would be Tony getting married and Pepper there...yeah.

Anyways, if you love me, you'll review! If you hate me, still review. If you are indifferent about me, still...please review. It makes me happy. Happy Halle equals updates (maybe!). So yeah...

Please review!

Lots of greasy (meaning fluffy/adorable) Pepperony!

-Halle

P.S. You see that button? It's calling out your name for you to click it. Feedback is so important to me!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is your update! Probably wouldn't have happened had I not woken up at 2 AM.

_**The bold and italicized are the voice-over from Pepper's text she sent to Tony in the beginning of the story...sooooo, yeah. **_

**Disclaimerrrrr me no own Marvel.**

* * *

Pepper hid in the shadows during the ceremony. She wasn't crashing a wedding, because she was invited to it. Pepper didn't want Tony to see any of the tears that flowed freely down her face. She wiped them away, only for them to be replaced. Looking around, she made sure that no one saw her slip away. She wandered the halls of the old church, her thoughts zipping around, not letting Pepper get a grip on them. She sighed, her breath coming out extremely uneven. She paused and leaned against the wall, rubbing her face with her neatly manicured hands.

"Thought I would find you here," came a bitchy voice to Pepper's right. Pepper squeezed her eyes shut before opening them.

"You know, Virginia," Renee said, her smile sickly sweet. "It must suck to be you right now. In love with somebody who you_ cannot_ touch. He is a married man. Oh! And guess who is married to? Me." The way she said the last word with such venomous gusto scared Pepper.

_How the hell would I be competition,_ Pepper thought. _She's everything. Great body. A Dallas Cowboy cheerleader. I can't figure why she would see _me_ as competition_.

Other than her thoughts, Pepper was silent. Renee squinted at her.

"You are a piece of work, you know that? You are _such _a fucking whore. That _is_ the way you actually became Tony's assistant, right? Working your way up the ladder the old fashion way. I bet-"

"Do you _ever shut up_?" Pepper snapped. Renee scoffed. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Two can play that game," she said, tossing down her bouquet. Pepper looked at her puzzled. "Pick it up, you fucking slave."

Pepper stood her ground.

"No."

There was a rustling of clothing as Renee now stood in her face. "I said, pick. It. Up. _Now._

"I'm not _your_ assistant. I'm T-" Pepper was abruptly cut off by pain in her cheek. She clutched it and looked at Renee, whom was grinning smugly above her.

"See, I would've just slapped you, but I decided that bitch-slapping would be more effective. Seeing as bitches need to be bitch-slap," she trailed off momentarily. "Now, you fucking slut. Pick up my bouquet."

This time Pepper obeyed, kneeling down to retrieve the thrown calla lillies. As she stood, she was greet with a strong jab into her throat by Renee's knee.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Renee said, snatching the crushed lillies from the red-head. She examined the bouquet.

"Oh well," she sighed. "Gingers don't have souls, so that's why they are brown now," To Pepper, the lillies were still white. "Because Virginia Potts sucks the life out of everything," Another sickly sweet smile as Pepper struggled to breath and contain the tears. "Toodles, Pepper. And I better not see you _touch_ my Tony _ever again_." The brunette yanked Pepper up by her hair, causing Pepper to whimper and stand straighter. "_Is that clear_, you fucking bitch."

Pepper could only nod. Renee released her grip on Pepper's hair and backed away.

"Now, stay here like the good lil' bitch you are." With that Renee left Pepper, who was sitting down, head buried into her hands.

Sobs racked Pepper as she stood, stumbling slightly. She pulled out her phone and sent a text message to Tony. Trying to regain her composure, she swiftly walked out of the side door and to her car. From her car, she saw a happy scene of rice being thrown at the entrance. Pepper looked down to her shaking hands before turning her car on and driving out of the parking lot. She took a route where Tony wouldn't see her departure.

_**I can't do this anymore.**_

She drove to a nearby bar. Pepper quickly fixed her hair and gathered what wax left of her dignity. She exited her car and walked proudly into the bar. The red-head was greeted by a wave of smoke. She coughed slightly, but walked in.

The bartender looked at her.

"You've looked like you've had a rough night," he said, cleaning a shot glass.

Pepper smiled sadly and nodded.

"You could say that."

"What do you want? I recommend a good glass of scotch."

Pepper shook her head.

"I don't want anything right now. I'll be back though."

**_Renee...she's crazy, Tony. Please get rid of her._**

Pepper made her way to the ladies room. She quickly used the restroom before exiting. As she opened the door, a larger man stood in front of her.

"Erm...excuse me."

She only received a yellow grin. He started toward her, causing her to back up. He roughly grabbed her wrist and shoved her against the wall.

It was only when he fulfilled his needs did she break down.

**_Please. She is bad for you Tony. But I doubt you see that because you are head over heels in love with her. I just hope she doesn't hurt you._**

She was still sobbing uncontrollably when she exited the bar by the back door. She was too embarrassed by the blood that made its way down her leg. She struggled to unlock her car, dropping the keys three times before successfully unlocking her car. She sunk down into the leather seat, fresh tears finding its way down her cheeks. Once again, she left the parking lot.

**I'm in love with a married man. I don't think it matters anymore though. I'm just a shadow now.**

Traffic was horrid. She was currently positioned on train tracks, and the only car to do so in her lane. Dread filled her veins when she heard the tell-tell horn of a train. She glanced behind her to see if she could back up, but she was met with the wide eyes of a house wife in a grey minivan. Pepper fumbled with her gear, trying to get her car to function. It was only when she looked up again she saw red, gold, and black iron.

**_I wasn't joking when I said you were all I had. I never said I would find anybody else. Who would want me?_**

Rhodey placed a hand on Tony's shoulder, interrupting the newlyweds dance.

"Tony, it's Pep-" he started.

"That bitch," Renee scoffed. "I thought I told her not to come here."

Tony frowned at Renee before looking at Rhodey.

"What happened?"

The colonel looked grim.

"She was headed home...and there was a train wreck...Tony?"

The billionaire was already halfway toward the door.

"Anthony Stark! You better get your ass back here if you still want me as your wife!" Renee shouted after him. Rhodey raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know what the hell he sees in you." And with this last one-liner, Rhodey followed his best friend.

**_Knowing you, you would say something like, "Little me, baby. And a whole 'lot of other little men." But that would be inferring me as a slut. I've been called a slut too many times in the last ten months._**

Tony stood outside of Pepper's hospital bedroom, looking as if he aged years. A doctor emerged from her room, looking wary.

"I assume you are Tony Stark," the doctor said, flipping through the various papers on his clipboard.  
Tony nodded, not taking his eyes off of Pepper.

"Well, Miss Potts lists of injuries are extensive...She has a broken tibia, her metacarpals had to be removed and replaced with faux ones, six ribs fractured, spinal cord damaged...her brain is swelling...intestines had to be removed and be replaced with transplants. She was raped four hours ago," he droned. "She has shrapnel that we are unable-"

"-I can help with that," Tony said, tearing his eyes off of Pepper to look at her doctor.

"I'm afraid it doesn't matter though. She's brain dead."

**_I hope you don't get yourself killed when I leave you. Maybe you'll get rid of Renee and comes be my knight in gold-titanium alloy. The odds of that though...not likely._**

Tony sat beside Pepper, her still hand limp in his. He stared at the wall, moving his thumb across the back of hers.

"I divorced her, you know...it's kind of bad. I've managed to get married and divorced in three months, and you still haven't woken up..." Tony let go a sigh. "I suppose that is fair. I mean, I disappeared for three months, why can't you," he looked at Pepper, her own mini arc reactor embedded in her chest, keeping her alive. They had taken her off of life support, as Tony made the arc so it would replace it. She was wire free, with the exceptions of her heart monitor, IV, and the EEG machine.

Tony sat there for a second before moving to face her. He stretched to dig into his pocket and dug out a black velvet box.

"I guess it's a bit too late for this," he trailed off, extracting the ring from the box. "It was my mother's, you know. I think it would look better on you then in the box." Tony slowly slid the ring into place on her left hand ring finger. He smiled at the sight and brought her hand up for him to kiss.

"...Pepper...when...when the accident first happened, they told me to were brain dead," Tony managed a smug grin. "I brought in my own team of doctors, including Bruce, and did my own tests. You are far more brain death, my dear," he laughed against her knuckles. "You are just in a very _very_ deep coma." Tony laid her hand back down and stood, and kissed her forehead.

The EEG machine bleeped.

Tony smiled.

**_If you ever do leave Renee, wait for me._**  
**_It may take a while, but I promise I won't let you_****_down._**  
-**_Text sent from Virginia Potts' BlackBerry_**

* * *

Okie! How was was it? Let me know. And I'm sorry for the errors. XD I was kinda not really paying attention to what I was writing. And I had my eyes closed. Like a boss.

Happy Thanksgiving, my fellow Americans! Brits, Aussies, lovely Deutsche Menschen...have a good day/night!

Please review. You may get another update because I got another idea.

Please please please please please please review.

It calms my feels

And my feels need to be calmed

so review. :)


End file.
